Old Friends, New Enemies
by Teh Magical Kyosuke
Summary: Shikamaru meets a lovely young lady and soon falls in love with her. Will everything come crashing down? Will the shinobi be able to handle the truth behind all truths?
1. Childhood Farewells

This story is a dedication to Nara Shikamaru and Temari of Suna. Features- Shikamaru, Temari, Marie La May, Kankuro, Gaara, and some others. I wrote this for a friend of mine, a.k.a. Yaoi-chan05. She is not exactly fond of Shikamaru… Anywho, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nara Shikamaru, Temari of the Wind, and Shikamaru's mother do not belong to me…

Marie shot up in her violet bed sheets, sweat dripping down her forehead. _That was scary…_ "Are you okay?" a dreary voice asked from the other quilted bed. "It was just a scary dream…" the young girl whispered. "Okay…" Shikamaru replied, turning over to face Marie.

"Come on, Sleepyhead! Wake up!" Shikamaru yelled, jumping up and down on the girl's messy bed. "Stop it! I'm awake, Meanie!" Marie whined, giving the hazel-eyed boy a playful shove. "Mommy's made breakfast, already…" Shikamaru said, running out of the room and down the carpeted stairs.

New Profile+

Name- Nara Shikamaru

Age (currently in the story) - 4

DOB- September 22

Eye Color- Hazel

Hair Color- Dark Brown

Personality- Lazy, Laid-back, Extremely Smart But Doesn't Show It All The Time, etc.

Best Friend- Akamichi Chouji

Close Profile+

Marie got up and straightened her light brown hair with her tiny palms. "Marie! Come down to eat!" a woman called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Marie yelled back, slipping on a plain skirt.

New Profile+

Name- Marie La May (yes, she's French but she moved to Konohagakure at about 3 months old…)

Age (currently in the story) – 6

DOB- April 9

Blood Type- AB+

Eye Color- Sparkling Amethyst

Hair Color- Light Brown

Favorite Color- Peach Fuzz

Favorite Flower- Vanilla Blossom

Favorite Foods- Vegetable soup, mangoes, potatoes, and beef

Least Favorite Foods- Fried Chicken and Shrimp

Personality- Loveable, Kind-hearted at Times, Patient, Exciting, etc.

Close Profile+

"I'm going outside, okay?" Marie said, pulling the front door open. Shikamaru nodded and rested his head on his little cloud pillow.

4 hours later…

"Shikamaru, have you seen May? She hasn't come back in some time and its getting dark…" his mother asked, pulling the curtains back in place. Shikamaru sat in silence, his hazel eyes filled with sorrow and concern.

8 years later…

"Chouji, don't eat so much. You'll get another stomachache…" a hazel-eyed boy said, watching his pig-of-a-friend scarf down the meats on the table. "He's right. You should slow down and not eat as much," a blonde-haired girl agreed, staring, disgusted, at the boy across the table, "Listen, I gotta go somewhere. I'll see you boys later…" Ino stood up and strode out of the crowded restaurant.

_The clouds are nice… So free…_ Shikamaru sat on a grassy hill, staring at the passing clouds. "Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked from behind the Nara boy, making him jump. Shikamaru turned around to see a teenage girl, a bit younger than Temari. "Go ahead…" he sighed, avoiding the girl's gaze. She plopped down beside Shikamaru, "My name is Marie…" The girl wore a tight silk dress, the edges barely grazing her knees. It had a symbol sown into the fabric, a circle with a star in the center. Shikamaru looked at the kunoichi (it was sort of obvious with the shuriken pouch located on her right thigh) and replied, "I'm Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru…" Marie smiled and muttered, "I know who you are…but you may not remember me…"

Shikamaru studied the girl's body, trailing up her exposed thigh. "Enjoying the view?" Marie asked in a cold voice. Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "Let's go. It's getting chilly. You can stay at my place…"

"Do you want to sleep in my room or in the master bedroom? My parents are away…" Shikamaru explained, pushing the front door shut. "Um… You can sleep in your room and I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. You do have a guest bedroom, don't you?" Marie whispered, slipping her ninja shoes off of her sore feet. "What village do you serve?" the hazel-eyed boy asked. "Excuse me?" Marie straightened up," I serve Otogakure. Am I wrong to do so?" Shikamaru shook his head and started up the stairs.

12:57A.M.

The silver moon shown brightly through the window beside Shikamaru's bed, casting a lovely shadow across the room. "Come in…" the hazel-eyed boy replied to the light knocking on the oak door. Marie's face appeared in the doorway, "I got lonely…Can I stay in here for a little bit?" Shikamaru sighed and gestured for the kunoichi to come in. She smiled and turned on the light.

2 hours later…

"Shika-kun, have you ever done anything serious you know you weren't supposed to?" Marie asked, looking down at her ice cold tea. Shikamaru shot his tea out of his nose, "What!" The kunoichi looked up, "You heard me…" The hazel-eyed boy replied," That was such a random question but to answer it; no, I haven't…" Marie stood up but as she did so, Shikamaru's shirt on the floor caused her to slip and land right on top of him. The girl's shirt rode up, exposing too much thigh. Unfortunately for both of them, Temari walked into the room at that moment, only to see the brown-haired girl on top of Shikamaru with a lot exposed. "Oh! I didn't mean to disturb anything… Gomen nasai…" With that, Temari shut the door and walked down the hall, trembling, fists tightly clenched. "Shikamaru pushed the kunoichi off of his body and ran out of the room, "Temari! Wait!"

"Temari, listen. It's not what it looked like. Marie, the girl, she slipped and fell on me. Please, you have to believe me!" Shikamaru pushed Temari gently against the wall. The blonde girl nodded and whispered, "I want you and if I can't have you, nobody can…" She pulled away and walked out of the house.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…" Marie scoffed, running past Shikamaru. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, "Please don't go… Yes, this whole thing is troublesome but-" His eyes glazed over and he collapsed to the floor. "Gomen nasai…Nee-san…" Marie whispered after she had kneed him in the stomach.

The kunoichi leaped from one tree branch to another gracefully, as if she was gliding in the sea of green. _I'll rest here… _Marie stopped and sat down on a large branch, catching her breath. _Shikamaru… _The girl slipped on her jacket and pulled back her wild hair. "My, my… Look who it is…" a voice said from the branch above Marie, She gasped, recognizing the voice immediately, and looked upwards.

+To Be Continued…+

I hope you like it so far. Marie is a character I made long before anime sucked out my soul and took over my life… Please expect the next chapter soon!


	2. Midnight Lust

"W-What are you doing here!" Marie yelled, her body trembling, mostly from the cold night air. The young man jumped down and landed right behind the kunoichi, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Kankuro grabbed Marie's arms, spinning her around so that she could face him. "Let go of me!" Marie yelped, trying desperately to break free. Kankuro let go of her hands for a split second, only to grab her waist, squishing the two bodies together. He brought his face down to hers, his lips brushing gently against hers. His hands trailed down her waist, making the kunoichi a bit uncomfortable. Marie knew it was pointless to fight against him and relaxed her body, her way of giving in. The Suna shinobi smiled and kissed her gently at first, growing deeper and deeper. The kunoichi pulled away for a moment and whispered, "What if someone finds us? It would very degrading…" "It won't matter… Barely anyone in the village knows who you are… Personally, I don't mind if anyone sees anything…" Kankuro replied before going back for another kiss. His hands slipped the girl's jacket off and found their way up Marie's dress. The kunoichi wriggled out of it and wrapped her slim legs around Kankuro's waist, letting him have his ways with her.

"I'll try not to hurt you… Just relax and don't resist…" Kankuro whispered in Marie's ear, caressing her smooth thigh. Her hips thrashed wildly as he slid his uncovered finger in slowly, remembering the last time they met up. As he went in deeper, Marie screamed and grabbed his waist, digging her nails into the pale flesh, hints of blood trickling down her fingertips. Kankuro winced and kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheek. "Ssshhhh… Calm down…" Kankuro said, breaking the kiss then going in for another.

"What are you doing, Marie?" a very familiar voice asked in a shocked, yet disappointed way. Kankuro turned around to look at the owner of the voice and scowled at who it was, "What are you doing here, Nara?" Shikamaru's eyes flashed from the naked stature of Marie to the upright, partially clothed Kankuro. _Marie...Why with him…? Troublesome slut… _The hazel-eyed boy looked away and leapt out of sight. "Shikamaru, wait!" Marie yelled after him but Kankuro pulled her down again. "Let go! Kankuro! Get the fuck off of me!" the kunoichi screamed, kicking and thrashing around. She kicked him in the side and grabbed her jacket, wrapping it around her chilled body. "Leave me alone…" Marie growled and then she leapt after Shikamaru, leaving Kankuro in pain.

"Shikamaru, please, you have to understand. Kankuro took advantage of me… Please don't be angry… I'm sorry…" Marie whispered, looking down with sad amethyst eyes. Shikamaru glared at her and replied, "You're a trained kunoichi; you should've fought back…" "He did that to me before! I knew it was useless!" the girl retorted, throwing her arms up in the air. The hazel-eyed boy grabbed Marie and pulled her towards him forcefully. The kunoichi made a face and pushed her knee into his stomach, keeping him at a reasonable distance, (for assault reasons…). "I'm not upset… Just go…" Shikamaru whispered, releasing Marie. The girl gave him once last glance and then, she was gone. The shadow shinobi sighed and sat down, relaxing as he listened to the howling wind. _I'm not upset… Sister…_

_I'm going to go, go back to the only other home I've got; Otogakure… Shikamaru will probably follow me but if I go into deep hiding, he or Kankuro will never find me… _Marie grabbed her shuriken pouch and other equipment. _I should have brought this with me… Then Shikamaru wouldn't have seen… his adopted sister like that; violated and embarrassed…_ The kunoichi opened the window and popped out, landing gracefully on the edge. _Damn, that branch was so uncomfortable! _Marie complained, rubbing her aching back. The girl crawled up onto the topmost part of the roof, spotting Shikamaru with her glittering amethyst eyes. "So you're just going to leave, like that?" the hazel-eyed boy asked in a cold voice, giving Marie a quick glance. The kunoichi stopped and looked at the shinobi, her cheeks flaring from the memories of earlier.

Marie slowly nodded after what seemed an eternity, the moon casting a beautiful shadow on the two. "I-I'm sorry… About everything…" the girl whispered, looking at the Nara boy. "Don't go… I admit this entire thing is extremely troublesome but… I don't want to lose you… Onee-chan…" Marie was caught by the last word, "Onee-chan". Her cheeks turned a deep red and tears rolled down them. "Shikamaru! I missed you those years we were separated! I didn't leave on purpose; shinobi kidnapped me! I trained and trained so I could see you again! And Mother! And Father! I'm so glad I found you!" the kunoichi wept, now clinging to her precious brother's neck. Shikamaru embraced his sister in a warm hug, squeezing her tightly; afraid he'd lose her again.

So there they were; on a roof, clinging to each other in the silver moonlight… "Let's going inside; its cold…" Shikamaru whispered into his sister's ear. She nodded and pulled way so that he could stand.

13 minutes later…

"I-I'm not your true sister…" Marie whimpered, sipping her ginseng tea. Shikamaru looked at her and replied, "When you were taken from the riverbank, you became a Nara. It doesn't matter if you're a 'La May', now you are a Nara…" The kunoichi studied the words over and over, looking at her reflection in the tea. A warm smile spread across her face and she collapsed from lack of rest and the events that happened earlier. The hazel-eyed boy smiled as well and slipped a light blanket onto her sleeping figure. _I finally have you again, Onee-chan…_

End…

Well, it wasn't the best way to end it but I was tired and I didn't want a lemon scene right after Marie went through that, plus, Shikamaru probably wouldn't have done that to his own sister… Thank you for reading and I'll see ya soon!


	3. Traitor in the Wake

I'm watching The World Cup- Australia vs. Japan so this chapter may suck because I'm getting distracted… I'm listening to "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada… Also you pronounce Marie's name like (mu – REE). This is my third chapter of Old Friends, New Enemies… Please enjoy my latest chapter and I'm sorry that it's so late… I'M SORRY! Please enjoy. Beware- Orochimaru is in this chapter+

Around 3 P.M…

Marie stirred as the early morning sun broke through the dark jade curtains. The kunoichi rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly, looking at her surroundings. _Shikamaru? Where's Shikamaru? _Marie sat up and started braiding her light brown hair, letting it hang lazily over her shoulder. She got up and stepped into the dark, abandoned hall. "Nee-san? Nee-san, where are you?" the girl called in a high-pitched voice, running to the living room. Disappointed, Marie pulled up the round foot rest and sat on that. _He probably left on a mission… This b-_ The lock clicked and broke the kunoichi's chain of thought. A smile spread across her lips and she ran to the door, pulling it open. Shikamaru stood in the doorway with a small bag hidden behind his back. Marie couldn't contain her happiness and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. The bag flew into the apartment and the contents spilled out. Marie looked at the ripped purple bag and then to the gift that **was** inside; a kanji for "family" with a small diamond (birthstone of April) in the middle. Tears of contentment rolled down Marie's cheeks and she slowly grabbed the piece of jewelry. Shikamaru sat up and took the chain from her hands, slipping it around her neck and clasping the lock. The brunette wiped away her tears and kissed the Chuunin. "Happy birthday, May-chan…" Shikamaru whispered, pulling his sister into a warm embrace. _He remembered…_ "Arigatou gozaimasu… Aishiteru, Nee-san…" They stood up and Shikamaru shut the door, turning the lock to his right.

2 hours later…

There was a knock at the door and Marie yelled, "I'll get it!" She unlocked the door and pulled it open. A blonde girl stood in the doorframe, a Sunagakure headband hanging loosely around her neck, a large fan on her back. "Is Nara Shikamaru here?" she asked in a harsh tone. Marie nodded and pointed over her shoulder to the bedroom, stepping out of the way. "My name is Temari of Suna. Yours?" The brunette looked up from her bow and whispered, "Marie…" Temari made an indistinct noise and strode to the bedroom straight in front of her. Marie shut the door and went back to the kitchen, back to cutting the vegetables and meats.

"Shikamaru, you okay? You're just staring into space…" Temari asked, sitting behind the Nara boy, making him snap back to reality. Shikamaru nodded and whispered, "Why are you here? Another mission?" Temari placed herself in a comfortable position behind the dark haired shinobi, replying with a sigh. "Dinner is done!" Marie called from the kitchen. Shikamaru looked at Temari, "You wanna stay for dinner?" The blonde shook her head, "I can't; business and all. I just came to say hi but I hope I can get some more alone time with you later…" She stood up and let herself out of the apartment. Shikamaru sighed and walked into the dining room.

Next day…

Shikamaru was in the kitchen when the kunoichi woke up. "What are you doing, Nee-san?" Marie asked the Chuunin who glanced up at her and continued cutting the tomato. The brunette watched as he carefully made sure that every slice was equal. _Such precision… He's amazing but lazy… _Marie grabbed a knife and a few carrots and began to cut next to her brother. Shikamaru watched her hands gracefully glide over the orange veggies, "May-chan, do you want to go out and explore the town? I know you haven't been back in a while…" Marie nodded and set the knife down. "I'll go get changed!" she chimed as she ran to Shikamaru's bedroom.

Marie came out of the room in a simple outfit. She was wearing one of Shikamaru's mesh shirts and black shorts, her hair braided and crazy, (think of Rikku from Final Fantasy VII X-2. That's what I mean… I like her hair even if she looks like a slut). "I'm ready!" Marie cheered, running over to her brother. "Let's go…" Shikamaru whispered leading the kunoichi to the door.

"Thanks, Shikamaru! I had such a great time!" Marie squealed, plopping onto the couch next to her worn out brother. He grunted and lazily looked over at her. Marie looked so happy, so full of energy. Shikamaru was so worn down; you'd think he hadn't slept in weeks. Marie smiled and hugged the Chuunin, pulling his body close to hers, feeling his warmth. "I truly am happy that I found you again… But, I must go back to Otogakure… Someone needs me there… I want to stay and I want you to come with me but… Orochimaru-sama would not allow it. You are not one of his little puppets… But if you become one, you can be with me forever…" Shikamaru pushed away from her at the sound of Orochimaru's name. His eyes filled with something, something unlike him; hate. "Like I asked before, 'Am I wrong to do so?'" Marie smiled. The hazel-eyed boy stood up and looked away from the kunoichi. Marie smirked and jumped to the door, "Never trust anyone, anything… Not even family… You failed… Heh heh heh…" She opened the door and stepped into the fading light, her light brown hair rustling in the breeze. And just like the sun, she disappeared. Shikamaru was left standing in his living room, in a state of total shock. _How…How could she…? I guess that's what she meant by 'training'…_

_Gomen nasai, Orochimaru-sama… I shouldn't have stayed away this long. But I'm coming back. _Marie leapt from one branch to another easily, the cold wind whipping her face. She flipped off of a branch and landed square on a grey rock. _Right where I left them…_ At her feet was her uniform that she was required to wear in the presence of Orochimaru or his other subordinates. HER subordinates did not mind if she wore another outfit then her uniform. Marie went behind a large tree's trunk and took the mesh shirt off of her body. Then she worked herself out of the black shorts, leaving nothing but her cotton bra and panty. The cold night air sent a chill up her spine, her skin tingling. Marie picked up the uniform's top and slipped it over her head. "Hello, Marie…" a chilling voice said. The kunoichi stopped immediately and whispered, "Orochimaru-sama…" The snake-like figure of her master crept over the trickling creek, a wicked smile plastered on his pale face.

Marie slowly began to pull the shirt lower but a cold hand brushed her stomach and she stopped again. Orochimaru ripped it off of her and the kunoichi stumbled back, hitting the tree trunk. "P-Please, Orochimaru-sama…" The girl's master grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Marie clenched up and put her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him away from herself. "Say it…" Orochimaru hissed in her ear. "Master!" Marie replied. "Louder!" the Sannin growled, pushing her against the tree even harder. "MASTER!" his slave screamed, throwing her head back so she could see the round orange moon. Orochimaru backed away and threw the mesh shirt at her, "We're going back to Otogakure so get dressed… You will get a new uniform. …Congratulations. You have been promoted to my right-hand…" After that being said, Orochimaru disappeared. Marie looked around to see if anyone else was there, (usually there are about 2 followers trailing behind him), and then slide her shirt and uniform pants on. She knew he was only two trees away, watching her dress. He always watched his minions, every one of them but he seemed to favor Marie. He said she had something special. Sasuke was still extremely important to Orochimaru but something just felt right when he was the kunoichi. He saw true potential in her, like no other. Marie looked around one last time before leaping off to join her master.

Shikamaru sat in his room and thought about what had happened with Marie. His eyes looked sad and seemed to tell the entire story. "Shika…? Shikamaru, you okay?" Temari asked from the doorframe. The Chuunin turned to look at her and nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. Temari walked into the room and took a seat next to him, "You haven't been yourself since that 'Marie' girl arrived… Something wrong?" Shikamaru averted the Suna kunoichi's gaze, his smile fading. "Well…?" Temari pressed, lifting his chin up so she could see into his hazel eyes. Shikamaru finally spoke up, "She's my adopted sister and she got kidnapped at a very young age. She served for Otogakure but I didn't know she's serving…" Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, continuing along Temari's arm. "She never told me she was serving…Orochimaru…"

"Lord Orochimaru, I have word about Konoha's current condition…" Marie said as she sat back up from her bow. Orochimaru nodded and the kunoichi continued, "It's poor at this moment so it is weak because if we attack it, they won't have enough money to repair it and if we attack the Hokage head on, then the village will lose hope if she is defeated…" The pale man stood up and motioned for Kabuto to step forward. "Grab the Uchiha for me," he hissed into the young boy's ear. Kabuto walked casually out of the room to go get Sasuke. Marie stood up cautiously and kept her eyes down. "You are higher rank now, my girl… Show your eyes to me…" Orochimaru whispered, a smile spreading across his face. Sasuke entered the dark room and strode past Marie, glimpsing at her and then the smiling Orochimaru, "You wanted to see me, Orochimaru-sama?" The Sannin looked at the raven-haired boy and replied, "Yes. I want you to gather some other ninja and head for Konoha. Attack it and when you have gotten into the borders, send for Marie and me," He gestured towards the girl. "Your word is my command…" Sasuke said, exiting the room and leaving the two to dwell on his words.

"Just get over her. She decided that for herself, probably not even thinking about you… That girl was being selfish…" Temari said, resting her hands on Shikamaru's shoulders. He squirmed at her touch and looked at his shoes. "I…I'm sorry this is happening to **you**… I'll never know how it feels… My brothers know and 'love' me better than she… She's Orochimaru's play thing now… She played with your emotions so she could drop you and she left you like this," Temari made gestures with her hands. "She lied to you and…" She stopped when she saw tears swell up in Shikamaru's eyes, his bottom lip quivering. Temari got up and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Everything will be okay… I promise… I have to go but I swear I will be back…" Then she left and skittered off into town. "Marie…" Shikamaru whimpered in his 4-year-old tone.

"Marie, front and center," Orochimaru called. The kunoichi ran up to him, this time her eyes staring straight into his cold amber ones. Marie knelt down and bowed her head low. The Sannin smiled and spoke in his regular harsh tone, "We're going to attack Konoha now. Ready yourself. The Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU members are going to fight us so be prepared. Now!" Marie ran out of the room and to her dormitory. She changed out of her uniform and into her black dress that Orochimaru often complimented. The brunette attached her shuriken pouch o her thigh, concealing it in the black fabric. Slipping on shorts, Marie stumbled out of the room and to the entrance of the hideout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I was bored and my friend loves Orochimaru-sama so I had to! Okay? Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Good… Please expect the next chapter soon!


	4. War Konohagakure vs Otogakure

4th chapter in my story, "Old Friends, New Enemies"! Please enjoy! This is the last chapter and it's emotional with no lemon but lots of blood, sweat, and tears…+

"Orochimaru-sama! You said there will be all the Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU members at the big battle verses Konoha?" Marie asked, looking at her master. Orochimaru nodded and glanced at the shinobi behind him. The brunette stopped on a large branch, falling behind the rest. _Shikamaru is a Chuunin and that means that we have to fight him… He should have joined me… His mistake. _She then jumped back to the front with Orochimaru.

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru sprinted up the steps to the Hokage's office. "You called?" he panted, trying to catch his breath to keep his posture. Tsunade wasn't smiling, but frowning, her eyes stern with determination. "I need you to help the other Chuunin and the Jounin to keep the border in line. ANBU members will be there for support. My most reliable sources tell me that Orochimaru and his subordinates are coming to attack Konohagakure. We can't allow them to hurt the civilians of my village!" the blonde Sannin screamed, slamming her fist on the wooden desk. Shikamaru flinched as a glass orb hit the marble floor and shattered. Tsunade sighed and whispered, "Sorry, Shikamaru… I…I used to know the true him… If even one of my citizens is killed, you will die…But right now, I need you to get to the border! Go, Shikamaru!" The Chuunin bowed and scurried out of the room. Something grabbed him from behind and dragged him into a dark… closet? "Wha-? Who? What's going on? Who are you?" the dark-haired shinobi stammered, trying to sit up. "It's me…" a woman said, her hands keeping Shikamaru down. "Temari, what are you doing?" The blonde Suna kunoichi leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around him, "I heard Orochimaru himself is going to be there and I don't want to lose you…" Shikamaru pushed her off and stood up, grabbing the doorknob, "I have to go even if I should die… You should join this fight if you wish not to get separated from me…" With that, he opened the door and continued his way down the stairs.

Marie stood next to Orochimaru, her head high, staring down at Konohagakure. There was about four scraggly lines of shinobi and several ANBU groups hidden in the trees and buildings. Her eyes skimmed the rows for her brother's face but he wasn't there. Suddenly, a young ninja leapt to the front of all the rows next to the top Chuunin. _Shikamaru? I-I won't fight him… I can't… I just can't hurt him but I also don't want to upset Orochimaru-sama and make him think I'm a weakling because of my emotions… Lord, help me… _Marie dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Gomen nasai, Lord Orochimaru but I can't do it!" The pale Sannin looked down and bent down beside her, "You are going to do it or I will kill you myself…" The crying brunette was forced to look at him and she whispered in reply, "Whatever you want, my Lord… I'll do whatever you want to make you happy…" The two stood back up and looked back at the village.

Shikamaru had seen her breakdown and wondered why she couldn't fight. Was it a medical condition? Wrong. Was she scared of dying? Wrong again. He finally figured it out. _Is she scared of hurting me? …She's still my sister… _Before he could think of a reason to leave, several Sound nin jumped into the lines silently and began the attack. Shikamaru and the other front row Chuunin spun around and watched their subordinates and successors die, unable to help them as they are picked clean away. "Shikamaru! Naruto! You two on the left wing while Chouji and Sakura are on the right! Split!" a Jounin called from behind the top Chuunin. The four nodded and jumped to their positions. Temari watched in horror from the Hokage Mountain. "Please be safe…"

Shikamaru threw a kunai at nin that had grabbed Naruto's shadow doppelganger. It hit him right in the stomach and he fell, dead in front of his master. The two Chuunin groups climbed into the trees, concealing themselves in the green leaves. "Naruto, I'll go down first and you follow me," Shikamaru whispered to the blonde shinobi beside him. Naruto nodded and followed Shikamaru's orders.

Marie grabbed Naruto and threw him to the stone wall easily, her face crimson red with anger. The cursed marks had spread across her body, covering most of her pale skin. But when she spotted Shikamaru, she stopped and watched as he took out her ninja. Her amethyst eyes widened and her breathing quickened. "N-Nee-san! Fight me!" she screamed, throwing two shuriken at the brown-haired Chuunin. He dodged it swiftly and looked at the scared girl. She was shaking and her eyes were still wide. _She is scared of fighting me… May… _"Why did you join him? Why, Marie?" Shikamaru yelled back. The brunette smiled and brushed her hair back smugly, "I wanted to become strong and Orochimaru-sama actually gave me a chance! Nobody from this damn village came to get me! No one! Not even 'Mom' and 'Dad'! So fuck this village and fuck you!" Shikamaru growled angrily and charged towards her. Marie twirled around and kicked him in the side, like a lovely but dangerous dance, (it's like the fighting dance in Brazil). He skidded to a halt but hit the tree anyway. She flipped over and landed close to her brother, smiling wickedly. He tried to back up but he was pinned between Marie and the tree. The grinning brunette pulled out a curved kunai and gently pushed it against Shikamaru's stomach, making him wince slightly, "Heh… You won't beat me…ever…" Marie shoved the ninja weapon deeper in, breaking the skin, warm blood seeping through his mesh shirt. The kunoichi's smile faded as she saw the hate and anguish in Shikamaru's eyes, the fear. "W… What have I done…?" she whispered to herself. Her arms dropped to her side and backed away, keeping her eyes low. Shikamaru grabbed his bleeding belly and glared at his moping sister. The kunoichi looked up her master and dropped to her knees as if begging for his forgiveness. Orochimaru jumped down in front of her and kicked her in the face. Marie yelped and hit the ground with a thud. Shikamaru watched as his dear sister fell, losing her dignity in front of everyone, "Stop! Leave her alone!" The pale Sannin stared coldly at the Chuunin and hissed quietly. Shikamaru's glare grew more intense, helping Marie up to her feet. "F-Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama but he is my brother…" Her hand trailed to her kunai pouch slowly, "…Now I can kill him…" Orochimaru smiled as his little puppet shoved a grey kunai into the brown-haired Chuunin. Shikamaru looked shocked as he fell to the ground, blood just gushing out of the wound. "I told you never to trust anyone… I serve Orochimaru-sama and him only…" Marie crept close to her master, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a blonde girl jumped in between them, her emerald eyes blazing. "I never trusted you, bitch…" Temari growled, her fists tightly clenched. She grabbed her fan and spread it out. Marie stepped in front of Orochimaru, showing him that she wasn't the weakling from before. This girl was her next target and no one stop her. He backed away to watch his possession take on the Suna kunoichi. Temari stood her ground as Marie charged for her, about two kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other. The brunette jumped over Temari and landed gracefully behind her, throwing the shinobi weapons at her as she did. The Suna girl spun around just in time to block them. _She's fast! _Temari made the second move, spinning around and creating an extremely strong gust of wind, sending the brunette flying. Luckily for her, Shikamaru had crawled to the other side of the tree.

When the dust had cleared, Marie's body appeared. She had hit the stone wall, rocks still crumbling over her head. She seemed unconscious and this surprised Orochimaru. She had never lost before and had always seemed to pull through even in the hardest times.

"Shikamaru, are you okay? I know something about healing! I'll help you…" Temari squealed, running to her fallen Chuunin. She set her fan down beside Shikamaru and ripped his mesh shirt, exposing the deep hole in his stomach. He flinched at the feeling of her fingers on the cut. Temari hands began to glow a brilliant green, her eyes closed for concentration. Something hit her from the back, knocking her out instantly. "No one beats me…" Marie said coldly, tossing the stone away somewhere. Shikamaru wobbled up and formed some signs. Marie glanced from Orochimaru to her brother, tears staining her dusty cheeks. But her eyes quickly became harsh. Shikamaru yelled, forming his last seal, "Ninpou, Kage Mane no Jutsu!" His dark shadow stretched towards her and she didn't have enough time to dodge it. Their shadows connected and Marie's body was forced to kneel like Shikamaru. The dark-haired Chuunin's hand went directly to his shuriken pouch, pulling out the shinobi weapon. "Y-You'll kill yourself! You're crazy!" Marie screamed. Shikamaru smiled and threw the shuriken and so did his sister. This time he wouldn't bend back to dodge it. This time it hit him dead on. But the advantage was, Marie died at the same time. At that moment, every shinobi, every citizen watched in horror as the two bodies collapsed. They were the best from each village and now they were dead…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Told you there would be a lot of blood, sweat, and tears… That was my ending to Shikamaru's life. He never saw it past 12 years old… Well, I hope you enjoy and please enjoy my other stories! Bye-bye!


End file.
